


You're My Little Cat

by ovalier



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalier/pseuds/ovalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My PWP of Jasico for V'Day.... PORN!!!! and happy ending....</p><p>Note: Nico in Kitty ears and collars</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Little Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-city-of-fandom.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-city-of-fandom.tumblr.com).



> This is for The-City-Of-Fandom.tumblr.com for my V'Day.

When Nico said he had a surprise for Jason on Valentine, he was honestly expecting a box of homemade chocolate brownies. Jason was seriously not expecting Nico to come out of their room wearing nothing but a black harness on his upper body, a pair of tight leather shorts, a pair of cat ears and ….

“Gods.” Jason could feel his erection slowly building up at the sight of Nico wearing a collar with a bell.

Overall, Nico looks super-hot.

Nico blushes as he tried covering his revealing body. The harness he wore out lined all of his sensitive spots. His nipples were pink in lieu to his pale white skin. What drives Jason crazy the most was the tail.

Nico was wearing a cat tail butt plug. He looked so uncomfortable that Jason couldn’t help but try to stifle a laugh.

“It’s not supposed to be funny.” Nico scowled at his boyfriend.

“I thought you hated Valentine’s Day?” Jason asked knowing fully well why Nico is wearing the thing he is in.

“I did it because you were always making that sad puppy face every year on Valentine. I did not see why we need to celebrate it. It’s a lame excuse to worship Cupid.” Nico stated furiously, hands travelling mid-air.

Jason rose from the couch and moved closer to Nico. Nico slowly retreated his steps until his back was leaning against the white wall of their apartment. Jason leaned in closer, gently putting his lips next to Nico’s ear.

“Well I guess I should thank the love god.” Jason whispered in Nico’s ear. “He gave me such a sexy boyfriend.”

Nico’s knees unbuckled. If it weren’t for Jason’s (Cursed him) strong muscular, beefy hands gripping on Nico’s waist, he would have fallen on the floor in which in his current situation with a butt plug in his ass is not the ideal for comfort.

Jason could feel the heat radiating from Nico’s red cheeks. “I got something for you too.”

“I thought you’ve already given me a present?” The question came out more like a whimper.

“I have two more for you to unwrap.” Jason guided Nico’s hand down from his neck, slowly untangling those nimble fingers of his boyfriend’s. He guided the Ghost King’s finger until it reaches the crook of his jeans. He could feel Nico’s rapid breath and the bumbling movement of his fingers.

“One is me.” Nico’s whimper was drown by a ferocious kiss from Jason. Jason tugged Nico’s hair, whispering profanities in his ears that earns him extra moans from the younger teen.

Jason’s hand trailed on Nico’s chest and squeezes his nipple every once in a while. All of their friends like thinking of Jason as vanilla but Nico knows how Jason is Roman to the core especially in bed.

Jason literally threw Nico on the bed making him cry in pain as he landed. As abusive as people might think it is, the Golden Boy knows how his boyfriend love being tortured. The bell jingled as he landed.

Jason climbed into the bed. Nico was lying on his stomach, his ass was lifted by the sensual pleasure of Jason pinning him and biting every inch of Nico’s revealing back. Nico let out loud moans as Jason ripped the tights of Nico’s sweet soft ass.

Jason flipped Nico until he was lying with his stomach facing upward. Jason without hesitation put the Son of Hades’s cock in one fast swoop into his mouth, sucking it. The sensation of having his cock sucked fiercely was too much for Nico. His back was arched, forcing his cock to go deeper into the Son of Jupiter’s throat. Jason gagged and pulled the cock out from his mouth. His saliva was making a trail from his mouth to his boyfriend’s cock. He pulled his boyfriend’s head and gave him a wet and sloppy kiss. The bell jingles on his neck.

“Tell me what you want?” Jason asked fiercely. As much as Jason was the nice guy in real life, in bed he is the master and Nico is his to obey his wishes

“Please…. Put it in me.”  Nico pleaded. The state in which the ever so feared Son of Hades being submissive turns Jason on even more. Jason spanked his butt cheeks with one hand while stroking Nico’s throbbing cock with the other. The tight shorts he was wearing was torn by Jason’s fierce sexual desire.

The slap was strong that the vibration sent Nico’s cat tail wagging.

The sight was enamouring Jason. Jason forced the butt plug out with a quick pull. He didn’t give a second to spare before putting his fingers inside Nico’s ass. The tight and warm ass was gripping his fingers as it was scissoring the drunken teen.

“Not your fingers.” Nico complained.

“Tell. Me. What. You Want. Properly.” Jason commanded, pushing the lube less fingers deeper into Nico, massaging his prostate. Nico let out a cute orgasmic moan.

Jason pulled his shirt off with one hand, releasing his other from inside Nico only for a short while before putting it back in. He quickly stripped off his pants and underwear revealing a huge thick ten inches cock.

“I WANT YOUR COCK PLEASE MASTER JASON! GIVE IT TO ME!” Nico yelled.

“That’s a good kitty cat.” Jason teased Nico’s nipples. “I’m not gonna lube your ass.”

Nico’s eyes widen but before he could say anything Jason had already pulled out his fingers and quickly thrust his cock into Nico. Nico screamed of pain and pleasure.

“Damn kitty Nico. Your ass is so tight. It’s clenching my cock .” Jason mouthed.

Jason pulled it out until the tip of his cock was the only part inside him before rimming it back in roughly. Nico’s moan became more frequent as Jason begin to pick up the pace. The moans escaping from Nico’s mouth and the jingle of his collar drives Jason crazy.

Jason was going faster and every thrust hitting Nico’s prostate. Nico was starting to see white. Nico held tight to Jason’s neck as Jason clenched his fingers, digging them deeper into the pale skin of Nico’s soft hips.

“I love you.” Nico whispered repeatedly into Jason’s ear followed by. “I’m your slut Master.”

“Damn right you are.” Jason responded.

Jason could feel his hips shuddering. He was close and he could tell Nico was too based on his flushing face and the nails digging into his neck.

“I’m gonna cum.” Jason licked Nico’s ears. The teen shivered below him.

“In me Master please. Fill me full with your heavenly fluid.” Nico begged. Jason bit Nico’s ear and he spurted everything inside of Nico’s ass. He could tell it was a lot base on how long he was pressing deeper into Nico.

Nico came as soon as he felt the semen shooting in his ass. Spurts after spurts shoot out like fireworks. When it was all over, Jason lies down next to Nico, both of them panting and fully satisfied.

It took Nico a while before he could start forming words that doesn’t involve moans.

“You said there were two things.” He asked the boy who was lazily cuddling Nico.

“I’m tired of you being my boyfriend.” Jason confessed. Nico would have punched him in the face if Jason haven’t opened his mouth again. “In the drawer next to you is a pair of rings.”

Comprehension sink into Nico as his eyes dwelled deeper into the stormy blues of Jason’s.

“Will you?” Jason asked, eyes looking at his feet afraid if the Italian rejected him.

“Yes.” Nico croaked.

Jason looked up to meet Nico’s gaze and he was never happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bitch when it comes to sex scene.... I'm not good at it... AT aLL


End file.
